Boxing Day at Freddy's
by Edan R
Summary: My short Christmas/Boxing Day story written for /vg/. Christmas decorations are still up in the pizzeria on the morning of the 26th, and the animatronics are still feeling a bit festive. Some strong language and alcohol use. Chica/Bonnie yuri with some very slight hints of Freddy/Foxy. Cover image by Snax.


12:00 am, December 26th. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was something of a mess from its business two days prior; decorations were scattered around the dining area and show stage, lights were strewn about the walls, and half-eaten cakes stood out in the open, gradually becoming hard as rock. Christmas Eve festivities had gone on longer than expected, leaving the cleaning crew too little time between when the restaurant closed and when the night shift began. Of course, the place was closed on Christmas day, so everything they left as is on the 24th had remained so for two nights.

"Every goddamn year," Freddy grimaced as he tossed his fake beard onto the floor.

Freddy had been stuck in his Santa costume for two days straight. This amplified his typical grouchy mood as he stomped past the show stage, making his way for the small office hidden behind an inconspicuous management-only door in the corner of the room. Opening the minifridge, he searched for some leftover wine to guzzle down; burning alcohol inhibits an animatronic's processing power, having a similar effect on their artificial brain functions as on human brains. To Freddy's dismay, however, all of the drinks were gone. He looked in the back corner of the office and saw a spilled bottle of wine and a massive vomit stain that had missed the trashcan by a country mile. He let out a deep sigh of frustrated disappointment.

A voice sounded from behind him. "Looking for something?"

Freddy glanced over his shoulder to see Foxy standing in his doorway. He was dressed in an elf costume, had a shit-eating grin on his face, but most importantly, he was holding a bottle of champagne.

"Alright," Freddy grunted as he straightened up his posture and walked over to Foxy, "this is what's going to happen. You are going to give me that bottle. I am going to drink its contents. You are going to leave, and you are going to get the custodial supplies and clean my office."

Foxy only chuckled at Freddy's demands. "Relax, man, it's Christmas!"

"It is Boxing Day," Freddy responded flatly. "Christmas ended seven minutes and nineteen seconds ago."

"How about this," Foxy said, putting an arm on Freddy's shoulder. "We close the door to this office, and we share this bottle." Foxy put his lips on the bottle and took a swig. "And maybe can share some other fluids."

Freddy stared with disdain at the slovenly drunk before him. He was just about ready to say no when he smelled the vomit in the back of the room.

"Give me the rest of the bottle and you get five minutes."

"Deal!"

Foxy gave Freddy his hand for a shake, dropping the bottle on the ground. Foxy looked down at the bubbly nectar spilling onto the carpet, then back up at the animatronic bear staring at him with a look of murderous rage in his eyes. He gulped.

Bonnie walked into the dining area to see Foxy lying down on the floor next to the stage, face flat on the ground. Bonnie shrugged it off, figuring he must've just passed out drunk. Foxy's antics were of no concern to her, anyways. She had just come in to tune her guitar. Bonnie made her way over to the stage, picked up her guitar, and began her work. She happily hummed Feliz Navidad as she did this. Unlike Freddy, Bonnie quite enjoyed the winter holidays. She loved performing the songs, looking at the decorations, and simply seeing how happy all of the children were during the time of year. She was perfectly fine with letting it linger a bit after Christmas day. Minutes passed, and just as Bonnie finished, she heard a voice call out her name.

"Bonnie?" Chica called from the kitchen.

"I'm on the stage!" Bonnie shouted in response.

Chica peeked through the kitchen door, smiling when she saw Bonnie. She walked towards the stage, carrying a tray of cookies.

"Thought I'd come and share these with my best gal," Chica lilted.

"They look good!" Bonnie said as Chica sat down next to her.

"Had a bit of dough left over, figured I'd make these and share them with you," Chica said as Bonnie took her first bite. "I would have offered some to Freddy and Foxy, but they seem..." Chica glanced towards the office to see Foxy sobbing and banging on the door, "...preoccupied."

"Well, I appreciate you sharing them with me. They're really good," Bonnie said through a mouthful of cookie and a warm smile.

"Aww, thanks," Chica said, the slightest bit of blush creeping onto her face. "Say, how about you sit here a minute and eat the rest of these, I'll be right back," Chica said.

"Alright," Bonnie happily complied, wolfing down the remains of the batch. She had always loved Chica's baking.

Soon, the sound of Christmas music started up, surprising Bonnie. Chica must have turned the stereo on – a guess that was confirmed when Chica danced her way back into Bonnie's line of sight, the alluring shake of her hips getting Bonnie's attention.

"Come join me, Bonbon," Chica said, a sly look on her face.

"Oh, uh, it's fine," Bonnie said, staring at her feet. "I don't really dance."

"Just this once?" Chica asked with an earnest smile, extending a hand to Bonnie.

Who was she to say no to that face? "Alright."

Bonnie grabbed Chica's hand and dropped from the stage. As the slow music played, Chica took Bonnie's hands and placed them on her lower waist, while putting her own hands on Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie grew slightly flustered, not realizing they would be dancing so closely. Chica was far from the worst person to do it with, at least. Chica had always been nicer to her than anybody else. Always so patient when she didn't understand things, despite having such a short fuse with Foxy and being so sassy towards Freddy. She wondered why that was, but it didn't really matter. She was happy to have Chica around. Bonnie didn't think about it much, but her life would be a lot worse if it were just her, Foxy, and Freddy. Freddy was callous towards everybody; always so business-minded, all the time. Foxy was just a creep. The kids were good company, but Chica was her only friend at night. She was always there for her, having the backbone that she lacked. Always keeping Foxy out of the way, and making life working for Freddy a little bit easier. Sure, Chica got them into trouble every now and then with occasional pranks and shenanigans, but it was the fun kind of trouble. That's what Chica was to her, Bonnie thought. She was the fun in her life.

"Hey Bonnie?" Chica whispered, interrupting Bonnie's train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"Look up."

Bonnie turned her gaze upward. It took her a moment to register what was happening. When she did, her face lit up red.

Bonnie and Chica were underneath the mistletoe.

Looking down, Bonnie saw Chica smiling at her with half-lidded eyes. In spite of her sly confidence, Chica was blushing a bit herself. Her cunning scheme had worked exactly as planned.

"You know what that means," Chica whispered in a singsong tone.

"I-I-I u-um-" Bonnie stammered uncontrollably.

Chica's face was so close, Bonnie could feel heat emanating from her. Chica closed her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie."

Chica pressed her lips against Bonnie's. Bonnie couldn't even react. She was too stunned. It was all so fast. She wasn't sure what to think of it.

After noticing that Bonnie wasn't kissing her in return, Chica pulled back.

"Bonnie?" she said, a hint of worry in her voice.

Bonnie couldn't speak.

"D-Did you not like it?" Chica asked, her heart sinking. "Oh god, did I-" she started to cry. "Bonnie, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Chica's words were stymied by Bonnie kissing her as hard as she could. After taking a moment to process what had happened, Chica's tears quickly turned into tears of joy. She could see the same happening to Bonnie. The two hugged each other tightly, wanting nothing more in the world at that moment than to hold one another. Their impassioned kiss lasted for what felt like minutes of bliss, before Bonnie broke their connection.

"Merry Christmas, Chica," she whispered.

The two opened their lids and stared into each other's lubricated eyes. It was the happiest either of them had ever felt in their lives.

Suddenly, the sound of something moving in the distance caught their attention. It was a sort of moaning sound coming from the floor near Freddy's office.

"Actually, it's Boxing Day," Foxy slurred before falling back down on the ground.

Bonnie and Chica returned to one another's gazes.

"Merry Boxing Day," Chica said with a smirk.

Chica kissed Bonnie once again as the Christmas music faded out.


End file.
